


Unsuspected betrayal

by CathU500



Category: UglyDolls (2019)
Genre: How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathU500/pseuds/CathU500
Summary: What if the uglydolls were not happy with ox? What then?(Sounds better then it is?)
Relationships: Lou & Ox (UglyDolls)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 27





	Unsuspected betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> So uh...yeah. Second one shot. Just kinda thought of it so...here you go.  
> And More ox and lou at end!  
> Also. Sorry if moxy seems out of character for her in this-

They turned on him. Ox couldn't quite believe it. All those dolls had been like his family, He saved them from recycling- He was there when every single one of them fell to uglyville. He helped them build their lives, And make names for themselves. He created their community. And they turn on him. They.... _betrayed_ him....?

Moxy was the one to lead it. She saw how much he still cared for lou. And she decided 'maybe every doll cant be saved' but he had helped build her home! He was the mayor- he'd seen her as one of his own- he cared for her- he saved her- them ALL from death! ... He thinks he can better understand how lou felt now When he left. But....more then anger like lou had been filled with, ox felt heart broken. Take away his title a mayor? Sure. Might be a little sad but he deal with it. it would be fine. It didn't mean to much to him. But he had just lost everything. All the respect they had for him? Gone. The trust? Gone. Their care for him? Gone. He'd cared ~~still does~~ for and trusted each one. He'd never spoke bad of them, never hurt or threaten them, only ever tried to help them. Tried to protect them. Was he mad? In a way. But that was overshadowed by hurt. And the question, why? He soon got his answer.

"Because lou is still dangerous if he can get his hands on the right tools, and you care too much for him. What if you try to help him? What then ox?? I almost died because of him! And you- you call him your brother!" Moxy had yelled at him. He'd never seen her like this. To anyone. Where was the little doll that looked up to him? One of his closet friends? The one he'd called 'daughter' in his head? One of the happiest dolls he'd ever known? This....this couldn't be her could it?

"Moxy please- don't say that- im sorry lou hurt you. nothing would make What he did right but he was still caught up in his own hurt-" ox is trying his best to get through to her. Cant she see he's the same ox she'd always known? Cant she see maybe the way to make lou better is give him the chance for redemption? Moxy looked at him with distaste.

"You still try to defend him. Who says i know you at all? Who knows what other secrets you hide?" Ox feels his heart cracking further. Ox starts to cry. This just cant be happening- "I did it to protect you moxy- to protect everyone-!" Moxy soon goes right up to him in his face and pushes him down. Her face is cold and her eyes display her anger. "And look how well that went. You trusted the words of a lier. You tried to protect me from something that wasn't even true." She looks down at him. "Im sorry. But I've outgrown you ox." Everyone is backing her up. This isn't fair.

**_"We all have."_ **

Then they all walk away as dark clouds pull in. He sobs when their gone. The air is cold and it soon starts raining. He doesn't hate them for this. But it hurts. ___________________________________________

A little while passes full of tears and rain. If the Others had bothered to stay they would've seen the once proud happy rabbit break down. Not so Strong now was he? "Its not fair...." Ox whispers on the ground. "It was never fair was it?" Ox hears from behind. He whips around as a hand rests on his shoulder. Lou's eyes show understanding as he bends down onto his knees besides him.

"Im still mad about how you left ox. But even you don't deserve this. How long had you been there for them?" Ox looks down. "Years lou...i was there since they came..i helped them time and again, created a safe place. A home. And now im...no longer apart of it." The air is still. Ox focuses on how hard the ground feels under him. Its better focusing on that then what had just happened. "I trusted each and everyone of them. And now...its all gone." Lou then pulled him into a hug. "I know....i know...." He holds the sad broken bunny.

Lou is surprised ox isn't seeming to be angry with the others. Then again he was never like that. But lou was. Ox may have hurt him in the past but darn it if he still didn't think about ox from time to time hoping he was ok. he always wanted him to be ok No matter how he tried to hate him. And believe him. He tried. And those **uglys** hurt him. "It'll be ok ox....you've got me now. We're together again..." He told the younger. An unexpected betrayal indeed. But with it came a new understanding. And lou wouldn't let it go to waste. Maybe this time things will be better. Now that they only had each other.

"And I understand."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Random note.  
> So i saw a picture of a ox holding a baby moxy or something and since then I've though of ox as an almost dad or Uncle for moxy if your wondering why ox said he thought of moxy as a daughter  
> so uh....sorry if you ship them?? :p
> 
> I hope you enjoyed-


End file.
